Una nueva oportunidad
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Perdió la vida no una sino dos veces por amor a su hermano y a su aldea, estaba listo para partir definitivamente de este mundo y pagar por todos los crímenes cometidos en vida, pero se le dio otra oportunidad de volver a este mundo y tratar de ser feliz. Ahora su mente es un dilema, quiere aprovechar la oportunidad que se le dio para ser feliz pero no a costa del honor del clan.
1. Chapter 1

Como ya se pueden dar cuenta adoro a Itachi, me pareció injusta su muerte, y con ese pensamiento se me ocurrió esta alocada historia, espero sea de su agrado. Este es un ItaHina.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO I

AUN NO ES TU TIEMPO

Ya estaba listo para partir de este mundo, ya había cumplido todas sus metas, había expiado sus pecados ante su tonto hermano hermano menor, al haber vuelto a la vida de manera impura ha detenido la devastación del mundo ninja, nuevamente ha podido hablar con su hermano y explicarse con mayor libertad, puesto que este conoce ya toda su verdad a pesar que hubiese preferido que nunca se enterara, el hecho es que así era y el no tenia otra opción mas que hablar con el.

Luego de detener el nefasto e infame jutsu Edo Tensei Itachi Uchiha esta listo para irse definitivamente de este mundo y así lo hace cuando se despide de su hermano menor Sasuke, a quien le pide antes de desvanecerse ante sus ojos que vuelva a Konoha, el hogar de ambos y que esta feliz de partir de este mundo siento Itachi de Konoha, esperando en su interior que su hermano esta vez si cumpla con sus deseos para con el lugar que los vio nacer a ambos.

El estaba seguro que ya estaba en otro lugar, ya sea el cielo o el infierno, aunque en su interior estaba seguro que un ser como el que fue capaz de exterminar a toda su familia aunque haya sido por el bienestar de la mayoría, nunca podría siquiera ver las puertas del cielo.

Menuda fue sur sorpresa cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba delante de una imponente figura de una mujer, si bien no podía ver su rostro por la cantidad de luz que había en ese lugar, luz a la que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados, también estaba consciente de la calidez y bondad que desprendía ese ser.

En ese momento a el le hubiese gustado decir o preguntar algo pero sencillamente las palabras no salían de su boca, no es como cuando alguien quiere decir algo y no encuentra como, no, mas bien es como cuando eres mudo y nunca en tu vida has podido pronunciar una palabra, el Uchiha mayor no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio que los inundaba.

-Mi querido joven Uchiha- comenzó ella primeramente aun no es tiempo de que estas aquí -continuo-solo debo decirte que te he observado, has sido un héroe a la sombra, una persona que ama profundamente a su lugar de origen y jamas has pedido nada a cambio, has demostrado la valía de tu ser y la pureza de tu corazón, aun a cuesta de tu propio orgullo, que es bastante por lo que he notado, es por esta razón que aun debes hacer muchas cosas antes de poder volver aquí. En estos momentos tu cuerpo esta siendo purificado para que puedas volver a el, ah y no te preocupes que en cuanto despiertes recuperaras el habla- le decía esto ultimo mientras el sentía que se desvanecía y caía en la inconsciencia.

Han pasado ya tres días antes que el Uchiha mayor pueda abrir sus ojos, percatándose que esta en una pequeña habitación blanca, que a pesar de ser sumamente sencilla también era muy cálida, por lo menos así lo sentía el. La pequeña habitación solo constaba de una cama, una pequeña mesita en la que se encontraba una lampara de aceite y una sencilla biblioteca en la que pudo observar libros que debían tener bastante tiempo a juzgar por el color amarillento que tenían.

Lo primero que hizo después de la breve inspección visual del lugar fue intentar levantarse, tarea que le costo un poco ya que su cuerpo lo sentía sumamente cansado y débil, como cuando ha culminado una batalla bastante pesada, cuando logra colocarse de pie y caminar unos cuantos pasos, escucha como se abre la vieja puerta de madera de la habitación, permitiendo así la entrada de un hombre un poco mayor que el, con la ropa típica que usan los monjes, el monje que entro solo le dedico una pequeña reverencia y dejo en la pequeña mesa una charola que contenía algunas frutas, pan y una taza humeante de te, indicándole a Itachi que podía comer, este solo agradeció y se dispuso a comer en silencio, pudo haber emprendido un interrogatorio sobre el lugar donde estaba pero sencillamente su cuerpo lo único que le exigía en ese momento era comida ya que sentía que no había probado bocado desde hace varios días.

Mientras el estaba en su tarea de devorar los alimentos el joven monje permanecía estoico en la puerta de la habitación hasta que por esta ingreso un anciano que por su vestimenta indicaba ser el superior del lugar, apenas hubo entrado el joven monje le dedico una cortés reverencia y se dispuso a salir y dejar al anciano con el Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad de atenderme, pero mucho me temo que no se el lugar donde me encuentro ni como llegue aquí- antes de que prosiguiera hablando el anciano lo interrumpió.

-Yo se quien eres Itachi Uchiha de Konoha, por el como llegaste puedo decirte que un grupo de jóvenes monjes te encontraron inconsciente en medio del bosque, en cuanto al lugar es un modesto templo ubicado cerca de la frontera con el país de la lluvia-

-Le agradezco pero me temo que estoy en desventaja, usted sabe quien soy y yo no se quien es usted-

-Oh disculpa mi indiscreción y falta de presentación, soy Shiriu, monje y líder del templo, siéntete libre de salir cuando quieras- dijo- aunque tengo una duda con respecto a tu persona -continuo esperando algún indicio que le permitiera despajar su duda, a lo que el ninja asintió en señal de que prestaba atención – a nuestros predios nos llego la noticia de que Itachi Uchiha, ninja renegado de Konoha había muerto a manos de su hermano menor, por lo que mi duda es ¿como es que estas aun entre los vivos?-

-Créame que también me gustaría saber- fue lo único que dijo antes de estar solo de nuevo en su habitación, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha de como continuaba ahí, porque a pesar de no recordar bien tenia un ligero recuerdo de una imponente mujer cubierta de luz y unas palabras referentes a que aun no era su tiempo.

Han transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que el Uchiha despertó de su letargo de sueño y se habia recuperado bastante bien, llevando a cabo ligeros entrenamientos que le indicaran que estaba en perfectas condiciones como ninja, incluso su Sharingan estaba funcionando perfectamente, por lo que había tomado la decisión de volver a Konoha.

-Shiriu-sama – hablo el joven ninja- le agradezco su hospitalidad y su buena disposición para con mi persona, pero debo partir hacia el lugar que considero mi hogar, ya sin ningún peligro de ataque a Konoha estoy dispuesto a volver fuese cual fuese mi destino ahí-

-¿Estas consciente Itachi que eres considerado un traidor y seguramente te ejecuten para expiar tus crímenes?-

A lo que le responde sonriendo calidamente que su propósito en la vida desde que acabo con su familia siempre fue luchar por y para Konoha y que de ahora en adelante quiere que su destino sea en su querida aldea, bueno o malo pero en ella. Ante esta respuesta el anciano monje le sonríe de igual manera, le dice que es un buen hombre y que espera que su querida aldea le de una nueva oportunidad de vivir en ella.

De esta manera el joven ninja sale de la seguridad de ese templo para dirigirse a la aldea por la cual sacrifico todo en su vida -claro con excepción de su estúpido hermano menor - y en la que seguro la dejara porque esta seguro que si es condenado a muerte por lo menos sera en su querida tierra, aunque todavía recuerda vagamente algo de una segunda oportunidad de la que le hablo esa mujer, y a pesar de que le gustaría otro tipo de vida el azabache mayor esta seguro que no quiere pasar el resto de su vida en la clandestinidad huyendo como el ninja renegado que es.

Vagando en esos pensamientos de la vida, otra oportunidad y Konoha, encontrándose a solo un par de horas de esta, se encuentra con un grupo de ninjas provenientes de la misma,dicho equipo esta conformado por un joven de larga cabellera castaña y de ojos perlados al que el Uchiha reconoció de inmediato como un Hyuuga, una chica castaña que usa dos chonguitos en el cabello y un moreno de abundantes cejas que solo le recordó a Maito Gai.

Los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha abrieron los ojos como platos al percatarse de quien se habían encontrado en el camino y aun sin salir del asombro adoptan posición de combate rodeando al Uchiha, mientras que este solo pensaba que ahí estaba su oportunidad de entrar a Konoha sin tener que presentarse el en persona.

De esta manera comenzó un fiero combate de todos contra Itachi Uchiha y aunque esta ultimo mostro las dotes de ser un ninja de élite al final bajo considerablemente su ritmo y les permitió ser capturado, aunque debía reconocer que los jóvenes de Konoha son excepcionales guerreros sobre todo el Hyuuga.

Los jóvenes para evitar que el Uchiha intentara escapar decidieron aplicarle un gas somnífero y cuando estaba perdiendo la conciencia Neji Hyuuga se pudo percatar de una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que lo descoloco un poco pero cuidándose que sus compañeros no lo notaran.

Neji siendo el líder de la misión que recién culminaron con éxito le pide a Rock Lee, el moreno de cejas pobladas, que se les adelante y le informe a Tsunade-sama que encontraron y capturaron al criminal rango S que todos creían muerto: Itachi Uchiha, mientras que ellos aguardaban la respuesta de su líder, custodiando al prisionero.

Siendo el ninja de cejas pobladas tan enérgico llego a la aldea bastante rápido, irrumpiendo bruscamente en la oficina de la Hokage, sin percatarse de otras personas ahí dentro, así que con voz entrecortada por la carrera emprendida y también en parte porque no creía del todo lo que acababan de vivir hace apenas unos momentos.

, vocifero a todo pulmón, a lo que la rubia Hokage solo pudo verlo con el ceño bien fruncido, pero por el encontronazo de sentimientos en Lee este no se percato de ello- nuestro equipo dio con el criminal rango S de Konoha al que todos considerábamos muerto- culmino exaltado esta frase.

Con tono de molestia y asombro la Hokage le espeta que continúe.

-Me refiero al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha-

-No digas tonterías Lee seguro es alguien que se le parece- dijo en un tono mas que molesto la Hokage-

-No Tsunade-sama Neji y Tenten lo están custodiando, Neji me dijo que viniera lo mas pronto posible e informara de la situación-

La Hokage aun se mostraba reacia a creer una historia tan descabellada, sin embargo después de meditarlo unos segundos concluyo que lo dicho por el joven shinobi era cierto ya que uno de sus compañeros posee el Byakugan y de esos ojos nada se escapa.

Los demás presentes en la oficina solo escuchaban la conversación en silencio en espera de las siguientes ordenes de Tsunade.

Volviendo la vista hacia sus acompañantes (Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino y Hinata), la rubia Hokage ordeno a Kakashi partir con un grupo de ANBU al lugar donde aguardaba Neji, y a los otros les indico que podían retirarse, con la advertencia que lo dicho en la oficina debía quedar en secreto, ya que no quería sobresaltos en la aldea. Todos asistieron y sin mas se retiraron, Kakashi en una nube de humo y los otros por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

CHAPTER II

LA LLEGADA A KONOHA, EL JUICIO Y ¿LA DEFENSA?

Fue inevitable que en la entrada de la aldea se formara un tumulto de transeúntes, que en medio de murmullos y especulaciones se preguntaran quien era ese prisionero encapuchado que precisara de seis AMBU y del ninja copia Kakashi Hatake.

El potente grito de la máxima autoridad de la aldea no se hizo esperar, y por el modo como caminaba y cada vez mas fruncia el ceño todos los espectadores podían oler el peligro expedido de parte de la Hokage, por lo tanto todos los espectadores, curiosos y chismosos se alejaron rápidamente de la entrada permitiendo así el ingreso del prisionero junto con sus custodios.

Itachi Uchiha, ninja renegado de la hoja, criminal rango S temido en todo el mundo ninja, el genio de los Uchiha y sobre todo el hombre que amo tanto a su aldea al grado de sacrificar su propia familia por mantener la paz, claro esta que esto ultimo casi nadie lo sabia, y dentro de los pocos que lo sabían encontraría su salvación y la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

En fin el genio Uchiha ahora se encuentra en la prisión de máxima seguridad de la aldea, y extrañamente se sentía en calma, como si el solo hecho de estar en su aldea le otorgara serenidad a su alma. Hasta ahora la única visita que había tenido y no fue precisamente de cortesía fue de la Hokage y de una comitiva formada por Inoichi Yamanaca, Ibiki Morino, Hiashi Hyuuga y un total de ocho ANBU's ocultos.

La intención de este grupo era de alguna manera de obtener alguna clase de información acerca de la llegada del Uchiha a la aldea, este solo se limito a preguntar por su hermano, información que no estaban dispuestos a darle pero debido a sus reacciones supuso que los rumores de que había vuelto a la aldea eran ciertos.

Si bien era cierto que Ibiki Morino era un experto en interrogatorios, también sabia que ninguna táctica de intimidación, ya sea verbal o física no funcionaria con un sujeto como Itachi, no por nada se había convertido en un ninja de élite a tan corta edad.

Por su parte el Yamanaca tampoco podía hacer mucho ya que una vez que intento entrar en la mente del Uchiha estuvo a punto de caer en un poderoso genjutsu, por lo tanto los ninjas de alto rango de la hoja solo estaban ahí para proporcionarle seguridad a su líder si es que el prisionero intentaba algo.

Ya sin haber conseguido cualquier tipo de información por parte del azabache mayor, la Hokage no tuvo mas que retirarse con su comitiva no sin antes informarle que dentro de tres días seria su juicio. Lo que no sorprendió para nada al Uchiha, porque desde que tomo la decisión de volver a la aldea de sus padres, sabia que debía responder ante la justicia por sus crímenes, y si bien es cierto que el no fue el responsable intelectual de la masacre a su familia, también es cierto que es un hombre de honor, incapaz de revelar un secreto de esa magnitud, porque después de todo lo hacia para preservar la reputación y el buen nombre del Clan Uchiha.

Han transcurrido los tres días pautados para el juicio, y debido a la gran alianza shinobi, fueron convocados embajadores de todas las aldeas de la alianza para que estén presentes en el juicio.

Por parte de la arena el propio Kazekage esta presente, ya que por otros asuntos ya se dirigía al la aldea escondida entre las hojas, cuando fue informado por medio de un ave mensajera, el resto de las aldeas envió dos embajadores cada una.

De esta manera, se están reuniendo las personas que presidirán el juicio contra el Uchiha mayor, la Hokage de la hoja, el Kazekage de la arena, los miembros del consejo de la hoja que son dos ancianos, dos embajadores del país de la nube, dos del país de la roca, y a ultima hora llego la Mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la Neblina, también estaban presentes los actuales lideres de los grandes clanes de Konoha, dígase Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimicki, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, el Clan Sarutobi no estaba presente porque no había ningún representante adulto dentro de la aldea, por su parte el Clan Hyuuga no se encontraba presente, situación que extraño a todos los presentes, ya que al ser el clan Hyuuga uno de los mas antiguos de la aldea lo mas normal es que siempre esta presente cuando de algún asunto importante se refiere.

En vista de que al parecer el líder del Clan Hyuuga no tenia intenciones de presentarse en el juicio, puesto que ya lo habían retrasado mas de una hora, se dio inicio al juicio presidido por la quinta Hokage de Konoha Tsunade Senju.

Era de esperarse que el enjuiciado no Cambiara el estoicismo de su rostro y a pesar de las constantes preguntas a la que era sometido, su actitud en ningún momento cambio, su rostro no mostraba nada, solo se limito a decir que el era el responsable de haber exterminado a todo su clan y la razón de estar en la aldea era porque quería hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Por su parte el consejo de la aldea de Konoha todo el tiempo se mantuvo en completo silencio, en espera de lo que ya daban por hecho , que era la sentencia a muerte de Itachi Uchiha.

Antes de que se emitiera alguna condena el Kazekage intervino, tenia dos dudas y necesitaba aclarárselas, aunque no estaba seguro si una de ellas seria respondida, por lo que procedió de inmediato.

-¿Tu presencia en la aldea tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha?, es decir, ¿tienes planeado algo en contra de tu hermano menor? Pregunto Gaara.

-No tengo ningún interés en mi tonto hermano menor- respondió sin ningún cambio de matiz en su rostro y en su voz.

-Acláranos a todos como es que estas con vida, por lo relatado por tu hermano menor, moriste al final de su combate y a el le fueron implantados tus ojos, entonces ¿como es que estas con vida? Es obvio con solo ver tu aspecto que no eres una resurrección del Edo Tensei- pregunto nuevamente Gaara y a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que todos querían saber esa respuesta, porque el hecho de que el estuviera con vida causo una gran conmoción en los pocos que sabían de su existencia.

El Uchiha mayor solo se quedo en silencio observándolos a todos, y a el no tener una respuesta clara incluso para el mismo, menos podría explicar a otros como era que seguía en el mundo de los vivos, entonces solo opto por hacer lo que mejor hacen los Uchiha – quedarse en silencio – todos los presentes al entender este silencio como que no diría nada, darían inicio a la lectura de cargos y la condena.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que al momento del inicio de la lectura, entro con su pose orgullosa y estoica de siempre el líder del Clan Hyuuga, azotando fuertemente la puerta todos los presentes quedaron en silencio en esperas de una explicación de porque en primer lugar no se había presentado y ahora interrumpía de esa manera.

Silencio el cual fue roto por la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

-Explicate Hiashi Hyuuga -hablo con autoridad la rubia- puedes ser el líder de uno de los clanes mas importantes de la aldea pero eso no te da derecho a interrumpir en este lugar, estabas perfectamente informado de la hora y aun así no llegaste, esto es algo importante, hay representantes de toda la alianza shinobi- antes de que la rubia continuara su discurso, el líder Hyuuga la interrumpió.

-Disculpe mi intromisión y por supuesto la tardanza Hokage sama, pero la razón de mi tardanza es precisamente asuntos relacionados con el acusado- hablo el Hyuuga e Itachi solo alzo una ceja, ya que no entendía a que se refería el poseedor del Byakugan- he traído unos documentos importantes que liberan al acusado de la culpa de la masacre-

Solo un murmullo era lo que se escuchaba en la sala del juicio, mientras que el Uchiha estaba perplejo, por una parte esta el hecho que el siempre oculto la verdad acerca del clan solo por conservar su honor y por otra jamas pensó que el líder Hyuuga, un hombre de carácter fuerte con el que no tuvo mucho trato cuando vivió en la aldea, ahora de la nada este ahí para defenderlo.

Al ver el líder Hyuuga que todos estaban aun en un murmullo de vos, carraspeo su garganta en señal de que el estaba aun y quería su atención. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue uno de los ancianos del consejo quien tomo la palabra.

-Pero que barbaridades estas diciendo Hiashi, aparte de todo lo que dices no tiene sentido el juicio ha dado por concluido, en estos momentos estamos por dar el veredicto-

-Disculpe que lo contradiga venerable anciano pero los documentos que en estos momentos traigo conmigo son de suma importancia, y que dará un vuelco total a este juicio- concluyo el Hyuuga antes de dirigirse donde estaba Tsunade y entregarle los documentos a esta, no sin antes toda una protesta por parte de los miembros del consejo, pero un potente grito de parte de la Hokage los hizo silenciar.

Una vez que la Hokage comenzó a leer los documentos los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y solo atino a pasarlo a todos los presentes en el juicio, con excepción de los ancianos del consejo, puesto que estos ya conocían el contenido de los documentos, y así de un momento a otro, en la sala de juicio solo se podía sentir un silencio sepulcral, y puesto que los documentos contenían la firma del Sandaime Hokage, de los miembros del consejo y el sello oficial de Konoha no había como negar la información ahí contenida.

Por su parte el Uchiha se encontraba en un dilema, por una parte se quería oponer rotundamente a que se divulgara la información y se desprestigiara el honor de su clan, pero por otro lado no salían de su cabeza las palabras dichas por esa mujer en la que le decía algo relacionado a una nueva oportunidad, por tanto opto por seguir en silencio en espera de la decisión de los ahí presentes.

-¿Como es posible que tu tengas esta información en tu poder Hiashi? -pregunto la rubia Hokage.

-Como usted sabrá Hokage- sama el Clan Hyuuga es uno de los mas antiguos de la hoja, junto con el Uchiha y el Senju, pero debido a que era el Clan Uchiha el que estaba en tela de juicio y en vista de que en ese momento no había ningún representante del Clan Senju en la aldea, se opto por involucrar al Clan Hyuuga, se darán cuenta todos los presentes que hay dos documentos, uno en el que se consulta acerca de la drástica decisión de eliminar al Clan Uchiha, en ese el Sandaime Hokage y mi persona firmamos en contra, y el otro documento contiene los detalles de la misión, y por quien sera ejecutada, ahí esta la firma por parte de los miembros del consejo, encabezado en ese momento por Danzo-

-Eso es información clasificada que jamas debía salir a la luz- hablo la anciana miembro del consejo- eso es una traición de tu parte-

-SILENCIO- grito fuertemente la Hokage mirando a los ancianos del consejo con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder- no tiene derecho de participar aquí, así que les voy a pedir que se retiren inmediatamente, y hasta nueva orden estarán custodiados por un escuadrón ANBU-.

Y sin poder alegar nada mas solo les quedo salir de la sala. Por su parte todos los presentes volvieron su vista al Uchiha que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio y sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos. Ahora la vista de los presentes se poso en el líder Hyuuga que continuaba en su estoica pose orgullosa de siempre.

-¿ Porque lo hizo?- pregunto en tono de voz serio Itachi.

-El héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja merece que se sepa la verdad acerca de persona- comentario que dejo a todos mas confundidos, y el Uchiha no dejaba de pensar que como era posible que se haya enterado de eso, si los únicos que lo habían visto era Naruto, Sasuke, y el hermano menor del Raikage y dudaba que ellos dijeran algo- ciertamente el joven Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki es el héroe indiscutible de la guerra, todos sabemos que derroto a Madara y Óbito Uchiha, pero también es cierto que la persona que detuvo el Edo Tensei fue el- dijo señalando a Itachi- el ha sido el héroe a la sombra y por lo tanto es justo que se le devuelva un poco de lo que la vida le ha arrebatado-

-Soy un ninja de Konoha, renegado o no, mi deseo siempre fue el bienestar de mi aldea, un verdadero héroe no busca el reconocimiento de los demás, solo hace lo necesario para preservar la paz y el bien común de la mayoría, por eso no me importo sacrificar mi orgullo y mi reputación- intervino el azabache mayor.

La Mizukage que hasta ahora no había participado en el juicio, por lo menos no en voz alta, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa hacia el joven portador del Sharingan.

-Ciertamente un verdadero ninja hace todo lo que esta a su alcance por la seguridad de su aldea, pero pocos están dispuestos a llegar al extremo de exterminar a su familia-

-Es digno de admirar en un joven que es capaz de sacrificar todo, incluso el bienestar de su familia por amor a su aldea – hablo el líder del Clan Nara a lo que los demás presentes asintieron.

-Entonces- hablo de nuevo el de la mirada perlada- en vista que estos documentos demuestran que el joven Uchiha solo cumplía una orden de los altos mandos de Konoha lo mínimo que se puede hacer por el es exonerarlo de los cargos de que se le acusan y restituir su buen nombre-

-Tranquilo Hyuuga, no se que pretendes, no eres de los hombres que se andan preocupando por los demás, pero tienes razón en cuanto a Itachi, solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para deliberar el futuro de el, ya que ahora esta decisión debe incluir también a los lideres de las otras aldeas de la alianza, por lo pronto y en vista que tu fuiste su defensor, se quedara bajo tu custodia hasta que se decida su futuro- hablo y ahora desvió la vista hacia el implicado- espero que sepas comportarte y no intentes irte de la aldea-.

-No se preocupe Tsunade sama no lo haré- hace una cortés reverencia a los presentes y se dispone a salir en compañía del Hyuuga.

-Antes de irte Uchiha- hablo de nuevo la rubia- es mejor que cambies tu apariencia, no quiero a todos los aldeanos atemorizados, recuerda que creen que estas muerto-

Dicho esto el azabache utilizo un hengue y cambio su apariencia por la de un Hyuuga, así a nadie se le haría extraño que el patriarca Hyuuga estuviese acompañado por otro Hyuuga.

Una vez dentro de la mansión Hyuuga y por indicaciones de su anfitrión el Uchiha deshizo su técnica de transformación para tomar su apariencia normal.

Por su parte el líder Hyuuga les hizo saber a todos sus subordinados, a su sobrino y a su hija menor, Hinata salio ese dia de misión por lo tanto no se encontraba en la mansión, que el Uchiha mayor se encontraba con vida y hasta nueva orden de la Hokage este era invitado en la gran casa.

Por supuesto esta no es una noticia que se recibe todos los días, primero esta el hecho de que Itachi Uchiha era un criminal rango S buscado y temido en todo el mundo ninja, después esta el hecho de que hace un tiempo se difundió la noticia de su muerte a manos de su hermano menor, ahora en la cara de todos los Hyuuga solo se notaba una interrogante ¿como fue a parar un criminal de ese tipo en sus predios? ¿ y mas aun porque su líder lo llevo ahí precisamente, a la mansión principal donde residía el y sus dos hijas adolescentes?

Pero por supuesto nadie iba a cuestionar a su líder ni siquiera Neji que en esos momentos se encontraba imaginando mil y una cosas locas que el Uchiha podría hacerle a sus queridas primas, sobre todo Hinata, que conocía de primera mano (N/A: no es ninguna perversidad, solo que el entrena con Hinata y ella acostumbra quitarse la chamarra cuando están en el dojo de su casa)que era una jovencita con un cuerpo bien dotado y por el que mas de un hombre babearía si supiera el cuerpazo que se gasta su prima, en momentos como ese es que agradecía a todos los cielos que su prima fuera tan tímida y no se atreviera a mostrar sus atributos como lo haría cualquier otra joven de la aldea.

Y como si esta noticia no fuera suficiente para ya atormentar a la gran comitiva Hyuuga, la noticia siguiente los ha dejado totalmente anonadados, tanto que Neji Hyuuga no se resistió y de inmediato protesto, es que Hiashi Hyuuga anuncio que el nuevo huésped ocuparía la habitación al frente de la de su hija mayor.

Los argumentos de Neji a cualquier otro hubiese convencido, pero no al patriarca Hyuuga, porque siendo él un hombre tan obstinado jamas permitiría que alguien interfiera en los planes que ya tenia trazados desde que se entero que el Uchiha mayor estaba con vida, y esos planes no se cumplirían sin su hija mayor, por eso de ninguna manera permitiría que su sobrino ni el antiguo protector de su hija intervinieran.

Una vez que dio las noticias procedió a retirarse para atender a su huésped, cabe destacar que Itachi no se encontraba en dicha reunión, puesto que al ser los Hyuuga una familia tan tradicionalista no permitirían que otra persona ajena al clan interfiriera en estas reuniones, por muy invitados de Hiashi Hyuuga que fueran.

Por su parte desde que dejaron en la sala de recibo al Uchiha este no había dejado de analizar el porque del actuar del Hyuuga, para el estaba mas que claro que quería un propósito con el, de lo contrario no lo hubiese defendido y menos aceptar de buenas a primeras que el se quedara en su casa, de una cosa estaba seguro y era que nadie lo manipularía como si fuera un títere, ya una vez lo permitió y las consecuencias fueron nefastas, pero por ahora se mantendría tranquilo y le seguiría el juego al Hyuuga hasta descubrir que tramaba.


	3. Encuentro y convivencia

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar este fic, les aclaro que hay una escena en este capitulo muy similar a una de mi otro fic OUR LOVE, me percate de ese detalle cuando ya lo tenia listo, me sentí tentada a cambiarlo pero al final no pude, disculpen mi falta de originalidad.

Los personajes don de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER III

ENCUENTRO Y CONVIVENCIA

Desde que el mayor de los Uchiha esta habitando en la mansión Hyuuga han transcurrido una serie de sucesos interesantes.

Sin duda alguna el primero de estos es, que no solo en la aldea de Konoha se ha declarado a Itachi Uchiha como héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi, sino también en las otras aldeas de la gran alianza; pero el hecho mas importante es que salio a la luz el hecho de que el joven ninja esta con vida y habitando en la aldea escondida entre las hojas luego de haberse dispersado la muerte suya por todo el mundo ninja.

Este ultimo hecho descoloco a la mayoría,(generalmente los habitantes de Konoha) porque una cosa es saber que un criminal rango S, por el motivo que sea haya sido declarado héroe de guerra y otro muy distinto saber que esta viviendo en la misma aldea. A cualquiera se ponen los pelos de punta ante esta posibilidad. ¿sera una especie de ser sobrenatural inmortal? ¿o solo se trataba de un engaño cuado de disperso la noticia de su supuesta muerte? Ante cualquier otra persona, los habitantes de Konoha realizarían estas interrogantes, pero le temían demasiado (por lo menos la mayoría) al Uchiha como para hacerlo.

Es por este motivo que la Godaime Hohage de Konoha emitió un comunicado oficial en el que se declara oficialmente que los crímenes del Uchiha mayor han sido perdonados y que de ahora en adelante seria de nuevo un reconocido shinobi de la hoja. Aunque por pedido expreso del ninja no se revelaría la verdad acerca de su clan puesto que una de las metas que se propuso cuando acabo con su clan fue el de mantener intacta la reputación de ellos.

Ha transcurrido exactamente un mes desde que el Uchiha esta en la aldea y aun su hermano menor no sabe que el se encuentra con vida debido a que aun no regresa de misión.

Antes de la llegada de Itachi a la aldea, el antiguo equipo 7 , Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai partió en una misión diplomática en miras de integrar a otras aldeas shinobis a la gran alianza para así asegurar la paz no solo con las grandes aldeas, sino también con las de menos renombre en el mundo, y se preguntaran ¿por que ellos y no personas con mas experiencia en este campo?

Sencillamente porque desde la culminación de la guerra y desde que se conoció en todo el mundo ninja que el joven rubio de Konoha se convirtió en el principal héroe de la guerra su figura se convirtió en símbolo de esperanza y de paz; aparte que junto con sus compañeros Sasuke y Sakura son conocidos como los nuevos Sannin de la hoja, y al ser parte del equipo 7 no se le podía dejar fuera de esta importante misión al joven ANBU Sai, que desde que se unió al equipo no ha dejado de apoyarlos, sin contar que en la guerra jugo un importante papel en el equipo de sellado.

Por otra parte el equipo de rastreo conformado por la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, salieron de misión el mismo dia del juicio de Itachi Uchiha, por lo tanto a pesar de saber que el Uchiha esta con vida y en la aldea, no están enterados de los resultados del juicio y menos que se encuentra hospedado en la mansión Hyuuga.

Llega la heredera Hyuuga en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo, ya que es costumbre de ellos, siempre que llegan de una misión entregarla sana y salva en su hogar, aunque ella en un principio oponía resistencia se fue acostumbrando y ahora se le hace de lo mas normal ese comportamiento de sus amigos.

Luego de tomar el te que gustosa la ojiperla ofreció a sus amigos, estos se retiraron porque se sentían agotados y sabían que ella también necesitaba descansar, puesto que la misión les resultó mas complicada de lo que en un principio habían previsto.

Llego a su habitación y se disponía a relajarse en la gran tina de su baño, pero recordó que antes de partir a su misión, el baño de aguas termales estaba casi listo para su uso de nuevo - ya existía desde la época en que vivía la madre de Hinata, pero se encontraba en remodelaciones-, puesto que ella era la única que hacia uso de las aguas termales de la casa, ella entro, pero ¡oh!...

POV. De Hinata

Me dirijo a las aguas termales y antes de desprenderme de mi ropa me percato de una persona dentro, puesto que soy mas baja de estatura, lo primero que veo es un muy bien trabajado cuerpo atlético, sin una pieza de ropa en su bello cuerpo, porque es por demás el mejor cuerpo de hombre que haya visto, no es que haya visto a muchos, de hecho es el primer hombre desnudo ¿desnudo?, mi rostro comienza a sonrojarse hasta competir con un tomate maduro y en un intento de ver hacia otro lugar bajo mi vista, grave error, porque mis ojos se topan con su miembro y ahora si que mi rostro adquiere una tonalidad que jamas pensé tener, de hecho nunca he visto a una persona con el rostro tan rojo como el mio, estoy segura que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme, siento que todo da vueltas en mi cabeza, entonces en un esfuerzo de que eso no suceda, viro mis ojos hacia arriba... estoy segura de haber perdido toda clase de color en mi rostro, ¡en el baño de mi casa ESTA ITACHI UCHIHA, reconocido criminal rango S y temido en todo el mundo ninja, lo ultimo que mis ojos ven antes de caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia es como el mueve sus labios pero no logro percibir que dice y luego se va acercando hacia mi...

Fin POV de Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV DE Itachi.

Desde que me encuentro en la mansión Hyuuga he recibido un trato que a mi parecer es extraño, el patriarca Hyuuga s atento y cortés conmigo, por lo tanto los demás miembros también lo son, sin embargo puedo notar en la mirada de la mayoría el pánico que muestran sus ojos al tenerme cerca, no es para menos, yo también tendría miedo de mi, después de todo fui conocido como el demonio que exterminó su clan, como ya se me ha hecho costumbre me dirijo a las aguas termales, son el lugar mas cálido de la casa,realmente no se porque no se le da uso, recuerdo que en la mansión Uchiha también había un baño de aguas termales, en fin me baño y salgo del agua dispuesto a tomar un paño y envolverlo en mi parte baja del cuerpo, cuando de repente ingresa una chica, muy bonita por cierto, me recrimino mentalmente, ¿como un ninja que ha alcanzado mi nivel no se percata de la presencia de una chica sino cuando la tiene enfrente? Realmente debe ser muy sigilosa para hacer eso, por un momento mientras la observo me olvido que estoy completamente desnudo, ella me observa el torso y de la nada su rostro comienza a ponerse rojo, nunca he visto una persona que pueda adquirir esa tonalidad, luego sus vista baja un poco mas y veo como se tambalea como perdiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo, salgo de mi pequeño letargo e intento ayudar, pero recuerdo que no estoy presentable para estar frente a una señorita, antes de podre decir una palabra, mira mi rostro y entonces ella pierde todo color, ahora esta blanca cual papel, le pregunto si esta bien pero su cuerpo muestra signos de desmayarse en cualquier momento, olvidándome de mi desnudez la tomo en brazos antes de caer al duro piso de mármol y la deposito suavemente sobre una pila de paños dispuestos en el baño, me cubro y me dirijo a mi habitación, no creo que los Hyuuga vean de buena manera que este desnudo en un baño con su princesa, si, porque cuando la tome en mis brazos me percate que su frente no estaba marcada y con su edad eso solo significa que ella es la próxima cabecilla del clan.

Fin POV de Itachi.

La ojiperla se va reincorporando de a poco para encontrarse recostada sobre una pia de suaves paños, en un principio se siente confundida y no recuerda, pero como si fueran flashes los recuerdos van llegando y cae en la cuenta que estuvo frente a Itachi Uchiha y se encuentra con vida, de hecho no presenta ni un rasguño, solo su vestimenta un poco mugrienta, porque aun no se desprendía de ella, mientras pensaba en ello, se ruborizo y sintió mucha vergüenza al saber que estuvo en esas fachas delante de ese hermoso hombre ¿hermoso? ¿desde cuando lo considero hermoso? Eran sus interrogantes internas, "no debería estar pensando eso, mas bien debería preguntar ¿que hacia el aquí?" pensaba la chica de ojos de luna. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con su padre, pero antes debía tomarse un baño, su padre le reprocharía presentarse ante el de esa forma, extrañamente, el recuerdo de Itachi, desnudo ahí en el baño no le producía tanto miedo, de hecho le producía profunda vergüenza haberlo visto desnudo y ella mugrienta como estaba.

Una vez salio del no tan relajante baño, salió a toda prisa hacia su habitación, se coloco un sencillo kimono rosa con pinceladas de color rojo y se dirigió a la sala de tomar el té, desde hacia un rato, específicamente luego del incidente del baño con el Uchiha se siente intranquila, de hecho cuando se vestía pensó que estaba tan cansada que probablemente su mente le jugo una mala pasada, ¿pero entonces con una persona a la nunca había visto en persona? Tenia que aclarar sus dudas.

Como siempre ingreso a la sala haciendo una reverencia a su padre, en un principio no se percató que su padre no se encontraba solamente con su pequeña hermana Hanabi sino que había otra persona.

Como una costumbre de las jóvenes educadas se disponía a servir el té, que lo hacia elegantemente, una de las cosas que a su padre le hacia sentir orgulloso aunque nunca se lo dijera, sirvió la primera taza y se disponía entregarla al patriarca Hyuuga, pero entonces reparo en la otra persona que estaba en la sala, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintió como sus manos estaban embarradas de mantequilla y como la taza se salia de sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo recordó las escenas del baño y su rostro enrojeció como tomate en su punto mas maduro, antes de que la taza cayera al suelo, el Uchiha en una impecable maniobra la pesco en el aire sin derramar siquiera una gota del placentero liquido.

Hiashi le dedico a su hija mayor una mirada reprobatoria a su hija mayor, acto que no paso desapercibido por el azabache, por eso antes de que las cosas cambiaran de rumbo se aventuró a habla.

-Disculpe Hyuuga san- habló el azabache dirigiéndose a Hinata, creo que debí presentarme ante usted, tal vez le resulte...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el ojiperla mayor en su imperturbable tono de voz tomo la palabra.

-Hinata- la aludida dirigió su nerviosa mirada hacia su padre- Itachi Uchiha es un ninja de Konoha y es nuestro invitado- culmino el Hyuuga y se dirigió a la salida del salón de té, seguido de su hija menor que se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que estaban ahí.

Hinata seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, que su padre le haya dicho que el Uchiha era su invitado le sacaba la absurda idea de que el estaba ahí para acabar con su familia como lo hizo con la propia, pero la dejaba sumida en la vergüenza, es que lo había visto ¡desnudo! ¿que mujer no daría lo que fuera por ver ese hombre sin ropa? Pero ella no es igual a todas las mujeres, ella no sueña con ver hombres guapos en poca o nada de vestimenta, ni siquiera a Naruto que siempre fue el hombre de su vida.

Ambos de pocas palabras estaban sumidos en un silencio que a cada segundo se volvía mas incomodo, por lo que el genio Uchiha se decidió romperlo.

-Hyuuga san- ella levantó un poco su rostro para verlo pero no se atrevió a enfrentar sus oscuros ojos- también quiero pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido en el baño, realmente no sentí su presencia hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

La ojiperla solo asintió en respuesta y en medio de tartamudeo y un hilillo de voz le dijo.

-No se preocupe Uchiha san- inmediatamente emprendió la huida de ese lugar que la estaba asfixiando, dejando al azabache confundido por su actitud.

A el no le molestaba la actitud de la chica, solo le desconcertaba, por la edad de ella suponía que estuvo en la academia junto con su hermano, entonces supuso que ella era una fangirl de su hermanito, porque de lo contrario no se explicaba que, como el resto de las mujeres no se le lanzara encima, incluso cuando trabajaba con Akatsuki, esas mujeres lo perseguían, en muchas ocasiones, señoritas de la alta sociedad también lo hacían y se inventaban tantas tretas que de no ser un genio ya las habría olvidado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Godaime Hokage se encontraba reunido con el estratega y ex novato do la aldea, Shikamaru Nara en su oficina, tenia que encontrar la forma de que el mayor de los Uchiha se sintiera de nuevo como un honorable miembro de la aldea y también que los ciudadanos de Konoha lo vieran como otro mas de los que conviven ahí, sabia que era difícil, ya la gente sabia que el Uchiha era un héroe de guerra y aun así no evitaban temerle o lo trataban esquiva-mente, por esa razón el Uchiha evitaba salir y las pocas veces que lo hacía no intentaba socializar con alguien.

Estando la rubia de dos coletas hablando con uno de sus mejores ninja no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción ante la maravillosa idea que le dio el joven genio Nara, lo que necesitaban los ciudadanos era ver la convivencia del azabache con alguien a quien los aldeanos consideraran confiable,gentil y respetado y una joven de cabello azulino encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción, ya la próxima misión de Hinata Hyuuga ya estaba programada.

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.


	4. Experiencias

¿Mucho tiempo? Lo se, es que tenia un serio problema de inspiración, pero contra todo pronostico aquí esta el capitulo 4.

Recuerden que los personajes no son mios.

CHAPTER IV

EXPERIENCIAS

Todo adolescente pasa por la desagradable etapa de las hormonas revueltas, tarde o temprano pasa, no importa si eres chico o chica, si eres de un gran clan o simplemente otro aldeano mas, la pobre chica Hyuuga nunca había pasado por una situación similar, de hecho no tenia idea que a cierta edad las hormonas del cuerpo sufren una gran revolución y ¿como saberlo?, ella siempre fue educada rígidamente, para ocultar sus sentimientos, pesares y dolencias, sin mucho éxito porque ella es una Hyuuga diferente, pero aun así ni sus amigos le dijeron algo al respecto.

Se sentía sucia, una pervertida ¿que mujer decente tiene ese tipo de sueños?, hasta lo que la inocente ojiperla sabía, ninguna, pero ¿quien puede evitar sus sueños?, estos son impredecibles, la manifestación de nuestros deseos reprimidos pero no era el caso de Hinata Hyuuga ¿ o si?, no claro que no, ella solo soñaba con los candentes besos de un hombre cuyo rostro no podía identificar pero era tan adictivo que le era imposible intentar siquiera resistirse, una semana, noche tras noche despierta con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada siendo cubierta con una fina capa de sudor que perlaba su blanca piel.

Todo comenzó luego de habersele asignado esa misión con el Uchiha mayor, o mejor dicho, el Uchiha mayor era su misión.

Realmente se sorprendió cuando la Hokage le asigno su "nueva misión", escoltar a Itachi Uchiha hasta adaptarse de nuevo a la aldea, después de todo siendo un Uchiha era un poco sociable, cuando el menor regreso a la aldea fue gracias a Naruto y Sakura que pudo sentirse de nuevo en casa, pero el mayor era un caso diferente, él no tenia esos lazos de amistad y que mejor que una persona confiable y respetada sea quien lleve al genio por el camino a la adaptación a su nuevo hogar. Porque de algo estaba segura la Hokage, el Uchiha tenia que quedarse en la aldea, de ninguna manera iba a perder tan valioso prospecto de shinobi.

Todo fuera de maravilla si ella no se sonrojara cada vez que lo tenia cerca, sus manos sudaban horrores y la garganta se resecaba ¿pero como no hacerlo si recordaba ese vergonzoso momento en que lo vio desnudo en el baño de su casa?, él por su parte actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, de hecho a Hinata le daba la impresión que se burlaba de ella y sus reacciones.

Y de hecho así era, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo, la chica era todo un enigma para su persona, era cálida, amable y emanaba luz por todos los poros de su piel, tan diferente al resto de su familia, en el poco tiempo viviendo en el complejo Hyuuga se percato de algo que de hecho ya sabia, los Hyuuga podían ser tan fríos que un desierto se congelaría en su presencia.

Ella tenia ese algo que lo invitaba estar cerca, él se sentía como una planta en la oscuridad en busca de los dorados rayos del sol representados por la chica, el pudiera haber vuelto a la vida, tener una nueva oportunidad pero aun así sentía esa soledad que embargaba todo su ser y su hermano pequeño, por quien sacrificó todo ni siquiera sabia que estaba con vida, en el complejo Hyuuga se sentía solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, pero eso jamas lo demostraría, pudiera estar padeciendo un gran sufrimiento y este se lo guardaría para si solo, no necesitaba que alguien demostrara lastima por su persona, por su soledad, su sufrimiento. Pero por alguna razón necesitaba la calidez emanada por la princesa Hyuuga.

Su oscura alma necesitaba de esa niña, esa hermanita que nunca tuvo, porque jamas la vería como algo mas alla de eso ¿o si?, ella era demasiado cálida, gentil, demasiado pura para pensar en ella de otra manera, un ángel descendiente del cielo y su oscura alma podría mancharla hasta con cualquier sucio pensamiento presente en él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un Uchiha por lo general es orgulloso, apático al resto del mundo, una persona cuyo único fin es enaltecer el orgullo del clan. Sasuke Uchiha durante mucho tiempo pensó de esa manera, deseo con todas sus fuerzas arrebatarle la vida a su hermano mayor por haber destrozado todo su clan que incluso se dejo envolver en la mas profunda oscuridad en la que un ser humano puede caer y del que estaba seguro nunca poder salir.

Pero ahí estaba, de nuevo con sus amigos, los únicos con los que en verdad ha creado lazos de hermandad, de una amistad inquebrantable siendo capaces de ofrecer sus vidas por el para ser aceptado de nuevo como un ninja de Konoha, claro, también estaba ese molesto chico que en otrora fue su sustituto en el antiguo equipo 7, pero no era malo tampoco compartir con alguien mas aparte de la pelirrosa y el cabeza hueca persistente de Naruto.

En esos momentos estaban con él las únicas personas que le importaban en la vida, por los que daría su vida de ser necesario pero sentía una terrible ansiedad, como si alguien lo estuviese esperando, los únicos aparte de sus ex compañeros de Konoha que sienten aprecio por su persona son los miembros del antiguo Taka y ellos están plagados de misiones por doquier, por lo tanto no podían ser ellos.

Era una necesidad que embargaba su alma, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a Konoha, ese lugar al que llamó hogar en una oportunidad pero que también odió con todo su ser, ahora no la odiaba pero tampoco amaba estar en ese lugar, solo permanecía ahí por sus amigos, de lo contrario ni siquiera pensara en ese lugar, entonces era ilógico que estando con él las únicas personas que lo atan a Konoha sienta la necesidad de volver, realmente se sentía estúpido, de ninguna manera iba a decirle a sus compañeros sus inquietudes de regresar, permanecería fuera tanto como se alargara la misión ¿el diplomático?, jamas en su vida se hubiese imaginado en semejante papel, pero era una orden de la Hokage, de no haber aceptado seguro estaría atrapado en inútiles misiones de rango D que solo herían su orgullo de guerrero, de Uchiha. O por el contrario seria expulsado de la aldea y de nuevo Naruto iría tras él.

Llevaban mas de tres meses en esa tonta misión, en realidad quien cumplía con la parte diplomática eran sus compañeros, el se limitaba a servir de apoyo en caso de alguna disputa y se encontrara mas a gusto si por lo menos tuvieran un combate, pero no eso se daba, para el azabache esta era la misión mas aburrida a la que había asistido, ni siquiera en sus tiempos de gennin en el equipo 7 eran así, pero nada podía hacer, solo tragarse su orgullo y resignarse a cumplir con la misión mas aburrida del planeta. Pero no estaba tranquilo, sabia que por lo menos su compañera pelirrosa ya se había dado cuenta de ello pero le había prometido darle su espacio y hasta ahora lo había cumplido de maravilla, debía reconocer que la cerezo había madurado en muchos aspectos y ahora hasta admiraba un poco su nueva forma de ser, pero antes lo torturaban de diez mil maneras posibles antes de admitir tal hecho, sentía que de permitir un acercamiento mayor, la chica caería de nuevo en esa molesta etapa de fangirl y solo pensar en eso le hacia desistir de la idea de cualquier acercamiento, entonces lo mejor era dejar las cosas como están, dejándola con la interrogante de saber que le sucedía.

Su rostro inalterable como siempre podía ocultar muy bien el alivio de volver pronto a la aldea, no se lo habia dicho ni a a Naruto pero la sensación de volver a su aldea cada vez se acrecentaba mas en su alma, hasta lo que sabia nadie lo esperaba pero por alguna razón eso sentía su ser, noche tras noche la voz de su hermano le pedía su pronto regreso, podía pensar que era un sueño pero suponía que su hermano algo había dejado para el, tal vez algún pergamino con un jutsu secreto, una carta de sus padres o cualquier otro legado heredado de sus padres, esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba el Uchiha menor para explicar su deseo de volver, dos semanas mas y ya estarían listos para regresar a Konoha, ya había esperado un tanto, esperar un poco mas no suponía nada pero el azabache era impaciente, cada segundo de su misión se le harían eternos pero eso era algo solo para él, no lo compartiría con nadie por mas que su amigo intentara sacarle las palabras de la boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todas y cada unas de las acciones del Uchiha mayor le daban a entender a la ojiperla que se burlaba de ella, este podría esbozar un amago de sonrisa pero ya lo conocía, eso lo hacia solo cuando la observaba, con el resto de los aldeanos mostraba una estoica personalidad, frio, educado y formal, pero con ella era diferente, se entretenía con solo ver las reacciones que solo el provocaba en ella, estaba seguro que era por a vergüenza de haber visto lo que pocas mujeres habían hecho, por mas que lo hayan intentado, y al ser la chica tan pura e inocente solo se sonrojaba y sus nervios se disparaban, pero no era tan inconsciente, cuando sentía que estaba demasiado nerviosa se alejaba, se perdía de su vista para darle tiempo a recuperarse.

El genio Uchiha se sentía como un demonio que asecha a su presa, primero su intensa mirada la hacia sentir muy nerviosa hasta el punto de un casi inminente desmayo y luego antes que eso ocurriera simplemente se iba, no era su intención darle tantos problemas a la chica, pero él pensaba que lo hacia por su bien, sin embargo la chica no lo veía así, lo que pasaba por su cabeza es que él quería deshacerse de ella, un gran ninja como el Uchiha no necesita que una chica que por tanto tiempo fue a vergüenza de su familia, seguro se sentiría mas cómodo si lo acompañaba algún shinobi mas fuerte, pero era su misión hasta que la Hokage le ordenara lo contrario, luego de desaparecer de su vista tenia que buscarlo, no se ocultaba muy lejos, solo se alejaba y permanecía en la soledad de ese tranquilo bosque observando las nubes pasar bajo el milenario árbol de cerezo que había en el lugar.

Cuando lo encontraba no compartían palabra alguna, solo permanecían en silencio, rodeados de una inmensa calma, como si no existiese nadie mas que los dos seres que aparentemente nada en común, aparte de ser los hijos mayores de los lideres de cada clan, poseían entre ellos, pero el destino les tenia reservado algo mas, que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Bien mis queridos lectores, quiero aprovechar esta oportunida para invitarlos a un foro en el cual recientemente me uní, es de todo el fandom Naruto, no importa quien es tu personaje o pareja favorita, si no les gusta no pasa nada, pero de lo contrario únanse, uff, me siento la única defensora del SasuHina y el ItaHina, en verdad hay muchos fans del Sasusaku, por faaaaaaaa, no me dejen sola, salgan a defender sus parejas favoritas, aquí les dejo el link.

forum/La-Aldea-Oculta-entre-las-Hojas/151026/


	5. Sueños

Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, esta un poco extraño, espero no confundirlos con lo que ocurre en este capitulo.

Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo a este fic, a todos los que han comentad los que no tambien.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER V

SUEÑOS

En muchas culturas un sueño es una premonición de lo que va a venir o es simplemente los deseos que tenemos con respecto a algo o alguien, pero ¿puede uno tener premoniciones con respecto a alguien a quien poco conocemos?, ¿es lógico siquiera pensar que podemos conectarnos con esa persona?, tal vez, y en otro momento ellos dirían que no, pero lo que esta a su vista no pueden negarlo, la ojiperla y el genio Uchiha han estado pasando por una etapa de transición que va desde ver su pasado mutuamente en sus sueños hasta ver trazos de lo que pudiera ser un futuro, pero la terquedad y obstinación que abunda en ambos seres les impide ver mas allá de la absurda realidad.

Cuenta una antigua leyenda en el mundo ninja que dos personas cuya vida, destinada a estar juntos se vio afectada por una serie de eventos desafortunados que dieron como resultados una vida purgada de miseria y sufrimiento, las divinidades del cielo se apiadaron de dichas almas y les darían la oportunidad de encontrarse en el tiempo, ninguno sabría como ni cuando, ni siquiera si será posible que se encuentren entre tantos otros seres que habitan el mundo, pero hay ciertas cosas que destino o no están escritas en las estrellas y por mas que los humanos traten de evitarlos, sencillamente ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

Un símbolo tatuado en el cuerpo del otro que encajan perfectamente como si fueran la mitad de cada uno para formar una sola pieza, lo que a la simple vista esta oculta como el tesoro mas preciado y resguardado, se hará visible bajo la luz de la luna llena luego de la unión de sus cuerpos, así sabrán que se pertenecen el uno al otro, que en algún momento se les dio esa oportunidad para ser felices y traer una privilegiada vida a este mundo, un ser que estará rodeado del mas puro e infinito amor del que es capaz el ser humano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Puede una persona ignorar el llamado de la naturaleza a realizar lo que vino a hacer en la tierra?, él no lo sabia pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pudiera ser de naturaleza apacible y gentil pero a la vez frío e indiferente, el Uchiha mayor ha pasado por una serie de sueños en los que siente el dolor y soledad de esa persona pero es incapaz de ver mas allá de sombras borrosas, aun así quiere suponer que esa vida que tan constantemente se presenta en su sueño es ella, la ojiperla que emana la luz mas pura que pudiera existir en un mundo que pasa la época de transición mas importante de toda su existencia, el momento de integrar al mundo en busca de unión, de estrechar los lazos de amistad y solidaridad con el prójimo.

A pesar de haber pasado tiempo y volver a la vida de una manera irreal, él joven genio Uchiha sentía que su alma estaba manchada de oscuridad, una parte el quería con todas sus fuerzas aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad, quería ser feliz a pesar de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a la soledad, pero otra estaba en un gran conflicto, esa que siempre estaría arrepentida de los pecados cometidos en su otra vida, de asesinar a todo su clan, de haber levantado la mano contra sus progenitores, pero sobre todo haber llevado a su hermano, el ser mas importante en su vida a esa profunda oscuridad, a llevar esa vida llena de odio y maldad, sabía por boca de la Hokage que Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la aldea, que nuevamente era un honorable ninja de la hoja pero eso no alivianaba su carga, su pobre hermanito menor, paso mas de 5 años de su vida alimentándose con odio, sentimiento que el mismo indujo en el menor para hacerlo mas fuerte.

La compañía de la chica de mirada perlada era agradable en todos los sentidos posibles, era como un refrescante vaso de agua pura para el cuerpo que esta sediento, si bien pudo pedir a la Hokage que le retirase la compañía de ella e integrarlo en un equipo ANBU, no lo hizo, por mas que luchó consigo mismo, esa parte que quiere vivir de nuevo lo que antes no pudo ganó, debía aceptar de una vez que necesitaba de alguien a su lado, una persona que estuviese cuando todos los demás lo seguían esquivando, evitaban verle, hablaban con el solo lo necesario y aunque el azabache mayor no lo quisiera aceptar le hacia daño, pero ¿quien podría culparlos? Él asesinó a todo su clan, a sus propios padres, puede que por un bien mayor pero eso no cambiaba los irremediables hechos, y allí en medio de su tormenta personal, ella le sonreía, se sonrojaba y los nervios la traicionaban pero no de temor, ya lo sabia, ella se avergonzaba ante su presencia, el necesitaba desesperadamente su presencia, no sabia porque y no quería hacer suposiciones, por una vez en la vida quería borrar cualquier lógica que albergara su cerebro, dejaría que su corazón rigiera su vida por lo menos hasta poder sentir que verdaderamente merece la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente en la luz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante muchísimos años ella amó a un solo hombre, le dedico sus pensamientos y buenos deseos, lloró con él ante sus fracasos y se alegro por sus triunfos, día a día por tanto tiempo soñó que por fin volviera su mirada y notara su existencia, pero paso el tiempo y ya se resignaba a que ello ocurriese, ese rubio a quien tanto amo solo tenia ojos para la pelirrosa compañera de equipo, sabia que su tímida personalidad le impediría acercarse y declararle su amor, o por lo menos eso pensó ella, pero lo que nunca esperó fue sobrevivir a ese enfrentamiento fatal en donde declaró su amor, en el momento en que ella se lanzo a la lucha contra el terrible enemigo estaba segura que seria la ultima vez en este mundo pero no podía irse en paz si antes no declaraba lo que por tanto tiempo guardo celosamente su corazón.

Pasaron tantas cosas, tantas tragedias, la guerra, los traumas y ella esperó pacientemente la respuesta a su confesión, pero esta nunca llegó. El rubio a quien ama jamás le agradeció siquiera sus puros sentimientos, el mundo ya estaba en paz, ella por lo menos esperaba un rechazo formal, de hecho nunca se hizo ilusiones de vivir un amor con Naruto, a pesar de que sentía una molestia en su interior ella no podía ser egoísta, lo que mas anhelaba era que él fuera feliz y por mas que lo deseara ella no podía complementarlo, de una vez tenia que aceptar que el atolondrado rubio no era su complemento ideal. Tener esos pensamientos la hacían sentir sumamente confusa, ¿si lo amaba tanto por que no le dolía saber que no estaría con ella? ¿Realmente es amor o admiración? ¿podría sentir esta clase de sentimientos por otra persona que no fuera Naruto?, tantas preguntas y ella misma se negaba a saber la respuesta, Naruto era un despistado y jamás le menciono nada acerca de su confesión pero mentiría si dijera que estaba feliz con ello, él se fue de misión hace ya un tiempo y su relación de amigos se hizo aun mas distante, ella podía ser gentil, noble, de cálida personalidad pero al mismo tiempo obstinada y terca como nadie mas, tardaba en decidir algo pero cuando lo hacia ya no había marcha atrás, cuando dudaba acerca de los sentimientos hacia Naruto, inmediatamente negaba, claro que lo amaba, no permitiría que nadie dudara de ello, ni siquiera ella misma, jamás amaría a nadie mas, de ser necesario se convertiría en la líder de su clan y su derecho de sucesión lo cedería a sus sobrinos, ya sean los hijos de Neji o los hijos de Hanabi.

Los últimos días ha tenido sueños tan extraños que de no conocer la historia por boca de su padre, juraría que esta desvariando, no se explicaba porque lo veía a él en sus sueños ¿o pesadillas? Y porque precisamente ese día, por momentos era ella y en otros podía ver perfectamente su rostro, sentía su dolor, esa profunda pena por tener que acabar con los de su propia sangre, la desdicha de haber tenido que lastimar los sentimientos de esa pequeña persona para quien era su modelo a seguir, su pequeño hermanito. Ella no debería sentir eso, no debería poder ver algo tan claro como eso como si estuviese presente, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlos, fragmentos de ese fatídico suceso se presentaban en sus sueños noche tras noche hasta formar completo el complejo rompecabezas.

Cada noche despertaba exaltada, con el corazón acelerado y su frente perlada de sudor, pero esa noche fue diferente, esa noche sintió como si fuera ella misma como el corazón se le desgarraba de dolor luego de haber cometido tan atroces crímenes, sentía como sus mejillas se mojaban de lagrimas y cada gota que derramaban sus orbes negras las sentía ella en su delicado rostro. Cuando se despertó, se descubrió en posición fetal, con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y sudor, sintió pena, pena por Itachi, por Sasuke, por todos los que dejaron sus vidas ese día, pero también sintió rabia, mucha rabia contra los ancianos responsables de emitir tan terrible decreto, por una vez en su vida la dulce Hinata Hyuuga sintió odio hacia alguien mas y mas que nunca podía entender el porque del actuar del Uchiha menor.

Tenia esa imperante necesidad de transmitirle a alguien consuelo, ella no era tonta, ese alguien estaba cerca, muy cerca de su habitación, estaba segura que a pesar de haber pasado ya muchos años, su corazón seguía acongojado de dolor, pidiendo a gritos consuelo, un ser como ella no podía ignorar un fuerte llamado como ese, por eso olvidándose del odio hacia esos mal nacidos y el atuendo que portaba su bien formado cuerpo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió presurosa a la habitación contigua a la suya, toco delicadamente la puerta hasta tres veces, al no hallar respuesta se disponía adentrarse en la habitación del moreno cuando la puerta se abrió, Hinata estaba decidida, sabia que un abrazo podía transmitir muchas cosas, desde un simple agradecimiento hasta en incondicional amistad, ella no podía hacer nada para alivianar la culpa que sentía pero podía ofrecerle su amistad, su apoyo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, abrazarlo fuertemente hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitan.

El azabache por su parte no podía estar mas sorprendido, ella se presento en su habitación a la mitad de la noche, con fino piyama blanco, su cabello como cascada libre en su espalda y lo abraza fuertemente, él pudiera ser un genio pero en ese momento no encontraba sentido lógico a su actuar, sabia que de alguna forma debía reaccionar pero se rehusaba hacerlo, un abrazo solo puede ser correspondido con otro abrazo, pero el delicado perfume de la chica tenia sus sentidos aturdidos, esa situación se le hacia irreal, ella era demasiado tímida y si a eso le suman la vergüenza que siente cada que lo ve hace de la situación un poco contradictorio para su persona, estaba seguro que ella no se percataba del todo de la situación, por todos los cielos, él estaba vistiendo solamente la parte baja de su piyama, todo su bien esculpido torso estaba al aire libre y ella lo abrazaba.

Bien, la reacción de Hinata pensaba colocarla en este capitulo pero mejor lo dejo para el próximo, nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron un momento para dejar un review.

No dejo de extenderles la invitación al foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas, esta dedicado a todo el fandom Naruto, si quieren se dan una vueltita.

**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**


End file.
